


Reputation 声名狼藉

by FreakTruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Boypussy, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Intersex Thomas, M/M, Succubus Stiles Stilinski, Succubus Thomas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: There's nothing similar between Thomas and Stiles. Thomas is introverted, quiet and gentle, while Stiles is smart, cheerful and restless. But the brothers do have something in common, like their pure and pretty faces, and their bad reputation.托马斯和斯泰尔斯性格上没有一点相像，托马斯内敛、文静、温柔，斯泰尔斯机灵、活泼、好动。但兄弟俩还是有共同点的，比如清纯美丽的外表，以及，远扬在外的艳名。





	Reputation 声名狼藉

**Author's Note:**

> 简单介绍一些设定：  
> 异种/Fae：剧中超自然生物的代称。  
> Thomas & Stiles——淫妖/Succubus：以人的精气为食的异种，通过触碰可以诱惑别人根据自己的需要做事。  
> Brenda——女战神/Valkyrie：收取战士牺牲后的灵魂，背后可以展开巨大的翅膀，非雷三设定，就是一种超自然生物。  
> Teresa——复仇女神/Fury：睚眦必报，通过直视对方的眼睛烧掉他们的脑子。  
> Jorge——血圣/Blood Sage：把自己的血加入墨水中，书写出来的事情会成为现实。  
> Alby——海妖/Siren：通过叫声控制别人的思维，原剧中的海妖也是一位黑人男性。  
> Gally——驱淫妖/Albaster：让女性因为性而感到屈辱从而夺取她们的性命。  
> Aris——命运之神/The Norn：满足别人的欲望，但是需要许愿者付出相应的代价。  
> Sonya——织梦者/Weaver：通过编织头发来发现一个人内心深处的梦魇。  
> Janson——暗王/Dark King：古异种之一，能力非常强大。  
> Newt——吸血鬼/Vampire：这个不用解释了吧。  
> Minho——狼人/Werewolf：这个也不用解释了吧。  
> 少狼人物走原设定，Scott、Derek、Peter、Theo、Liam、Malia是狼人，Lydia是报丧女妖/Banshee。ABO设定走普通ABO，只代表性别。  
> 以及，ABO只是为了让有阴茎的女性和有阴道的男性的存在合理化，所以除了生殖器外不会提到太多ABO相关的东西（比如信息素），莫较真。

一轮新月挂在夜空中，微弱的月光笼罩着静谧的院落。院中蓝紫色的乌头花苞上有蝴蝶停驻，翅膀在清冷的素光下显出繁复的纹路。一双素白的手粗鲁地掐住乌头的根茎，用不小的力道拔了下来，蝴蝶被惊动，扇扇翅膀飞走了。手的主人把乌头扔到筐子里，几步走回院落中的宅邸，愤愤地摔上门，眉目之间尽是焦急和担忧。

“这是你一个小时内出去的第三次了。”布兰达抱着胳膊看着走进来的女孩，平淡地指出，“你该坐下歇歇。”

“他们两个小时前就应该回来了。”女孩的手指搓着乌头草，深蓝色的眼珠染上了橙红，一团火焰在女孩的眼中燃烧。“他们从没迟过这么久。”

布兰达的神色凝住了，“特蕾莎，”她叫出女孩的名字，“你的眼睛。”

女孩转头，看到了镜子里一双橙红色的慑人瞳孔，意识到自己的情绪有些失控。她用力摇了摇脑袋，黑色的长发拂过她的肩膀。她的眼睛又变回正常的颜色。

“抱歉，”特蕾莎微微低头，“我只是，担心托马斯。”

布兰达抿了抿嘴唇，“我知道。”她安抚特蕾莎，“但……相信他们。”布兰达的语气并不很确定，她自己的焦虑并不比特蕾莎少半分，但米诺和纽特都是强大的异种，她应该相信她的伙伴。

“我记得你还要研究乌头解毒剂，别干等着他们了。”她试图分散特蕾莎的注意力，毕竟后者的愤怒可不是谁都能承受，“让他们回来等着迎接复仇女神的惩罚吧。”布兰达放松着气氛，特蕾莎的面容终于和缓了些。

就在这时，一阵强烈的敲门声打断了他们。特蕾莎和布兰达对视一眼，前者立刻放下手中的乌头打开了门，几乎是门打开的一瞬间，她们就闻到了一股浓重的血腥味——米诺和纽特架着失去意识的托马斯走了进来。特蕾莎连忙接过了托马斯，把他放平在沙发上，检查着他的伤势，完全忽略了米诺和纽特——年轻的亚裔狼人胳膊上有一道深深的伤口，外翻出赤色的血肉。他的眼珠是Alpha狼人才会有的血红色，这是他们处于高度戒备状态的象征。纽特也没有好到哪去，作为一个吸血鬼他的脸色居然还能比平时更加苍白。他的眸色深得可怕，意味着他急需补充能量。

“我们很好，除了流了很多血之外，谢谢你们的关心。”米诺为了证明自己的存在似的说，换来了特蕾莎一记瞪视。其实他们对于这个复仇女神的偏爱已经习以为常，只不过爱以此调侃。纽特冷哼一声，沉默地走到开放式的厨房，打开冰箱找血袋喝。他喝了整整两袋动物血，眼睛却还是深棕色。

“伤成这样，还有心情开玩笑。”布兰达拉过米诺的胳膊，被米诺一挥手挥开了。“它会痊愈的。”米诺不怎么在意地说，他的目光定格在托马斯的脸上，等着特蕾莎说话。

“他没有大碍，只是很虚弱，需要立刻疗伤。”特蕾莎的手按着托马斯的额头，“到底发生了什么？”

“回来的路上我们遭到了伏击。”米诺简短地说，“是詹森。”

“他找到这里了，”特蕾莎叹气，担忧地看着托马斯在昏迷中却依然清秀的面孔。“我们该怎么做。”

“七年前我们收留了他。”纽特坐在了沙发的扶手上，凝视着托马斯，“现在也绝不可能把他交出去。”他斩钉截铁地说，“格雷德家族并不软弱，何况，比肯家族和我们在同一战线。”

“没人想要把他交出去。”米诺尖锐地指出。他和纽特经常为了托马斯暗自较劲，无伤大雅。

特蕾莎短促地微笑了一下表示她的赞同，但眼下还有更需要关心的事，她的手掌覆在托马斯的脸颊，感受着他的生命力，“托马斯现在需要‘治疗’，需要很多‘治疗’——”

“老样子，我和纽特来吧。”米诺说着就要把托马斯抱起来，被布兰达拦住了。

“你们都伤成这样，怎么撑得住？”她按住米诺的肩膀，“让我和特蕾莎来吧。”

“她说的有道理，”纽特表态，“我们现在的状况达不到托马斯的需要。”

“她们两个就撑得住了？”米诺挑眉，随后意识到自己的话有点冒犯，“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

布兰达没有生气，“没事，这是事实。”女武神淡定地说，“先交给盖里和埃尔比，我和特蕾莎之后再过去。”她耸耸肩，“毕竟托马斯对那两位有点接受不良。如果他睁开眼睛看到是盖里，那小子可真就惨了。”

“嘿，不至于吧？”听到客厅响动、从健身间出来的盖里撞上了他们的对话，有些郁结地问，“那都是七年前的事情了。”

“实在是你的不友善令人印象深刻。”布兰达随口应道，“叫上埃尔比，快把托马斯抬上去，该是你们帮忙的时候了。”

盖里叹口气，把身上搭着的毛巾扔到了沙发上，双手分别放在托马斯的肩膀和膝窝下，一用力便把他抱了起来。淫妖的身体结实但柔软，有着像香水百合一样的气息。这事一般轮不到盖里来做，往往只在米诺和纽特之间来回，但重伤的两个异种有心无力。

结束之后纽特和托马斯大概又要别扭好几天。盖里默默地想。

***

七年前托马斯逃走的那一天，下着瓢泼大雨。

他孤立无援，抱着九岁的弟弟在树林中狂奔。雨水沾湿了他的脸颊，闪电刺目的亮光映在他眼底，暴露出他的绝望和无助。他闻到空气中自己的血腥气，知道自己再不找到什么地方躲雨，不等被抓回去，他就要先命丧雨中了。他自己的命无所谓，但他决不能让自己的弟弟无所依靠。

“我饿了。”一直乖乖地抱着他的脖子的小不点奶声奶气地说，托马斯收紧了胳膊，不让雨水的寒气接近怀中的幼弟。他知道这种“饿”是什么，他停下来，将自己的嘴唇靠近幼弟，“吃吧。”他说。

就像吸奶一样，小孩儿就着他的嘴唇吮吸起来，似有若无的蓝色气流在他们唇间形成。补足了气的小孩儿又趴在他的肩头，发出带着困意的哼哼来。

跑了太久，加上能量的丧失，托马斯已经很累了，他的腿脚越来越不听从大脑的命令。他在湿软的泥土中踉跄，脚指头被冻得失去了知觉。他用力地迈出一步，之后虚脱一般地跪在了地上。

托马斯抬头，看到了不远处宅邸的亮光。那点几乎要熄灭的求生欲望一瞬间被点燃，他又站起来朝着那亮光奔去。他不知道自己跑了多久，只知道向着那个方向机械地迈着步子。当托马斯到达那个地方的时候，他的双腿已经无法支撑着他站起来。

金属制的大门古老又华丽，绘制着复杂的图腾，托马斯知道自己找对了地方。他的视线落在一旁的牌子上，在被雨水模糊的视线中费力地辨别出“格雷德”这个单词，更印证了他的观点。但他无暇感到喜悦，疲惫先一步击倒了他，他无力地跪在了门口，头颅低垂，直到他听见大门被打开时金属摩擦的声音。

他向上抬眼，看到一双冷冽的眸子和一头漂亮的金发。还没等对方开口，他就出了声，嘶哑得他几乎认不出这是自己的声音：“救救我们，求你了。”金发男孩看到托马斯的面容和他怀里抱着的小孩，神色有些松动，但仍然冷峻，像在考虑着什么。

托马斯不记得自己说了多少句“求你了”，那个冷淡的金发男孩才带着他进了门。室内的温暖几乎让他落泪，但他知道找到这里还远不能满足他的需要。他走进客厅便不敢再贸然前进，浑身上下都滴滴答答地淌着雨水，他站着的地方因此洇出一滩水迹，这让他备感窘迫。幼弟被他护在身后，他已经没有选择。

他谨慎地观察房间里的情况，有五个人，三男两女，包括那个金发男孩。他带着他进来之后就坐在了沙发扶手上，抱着胳膊冷淡地看着他。他不敢开口说话，他身上的伤口还有那些乱七八糟的痕迹显然说明了他的来头值得探究，他害怕自己稍有不慎就会被赶出去。

“你是个淫妖。”舒舒服服坐在沙发上的褐发男孩的语调堪称冷酷。

托马斯幅度很小地点点头——也是因为他实在没什么力气，如果不是那么一点点尊严还撑着他，他肯定已经脱力地跪下去了，“我叫托马斯。”他的嗓音嘶哑。

“他呢？”带他进来的金发男孩下巴点了点他的身后，语气里的怀疑多于友好。

托马斯下意识地微微错身以更好地护住身后的人，他的这种保护欲换来了金发男孩意味不明的挑眉——明明他才是那个寻求帮助的人，却还如此防备。他觉出自己腰上多出一点重量，是那个小不点靠在他身上昏昏欲睡起来。

“你知道，如果你想要我们的帮助，你就得诚实一点。”褐发男孩倾身向前，紧紧地盯着他，“我听说，有个淫妖从暗王手下逃跑了。”

托马斯浑身一抖，抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。他还在怀疑，还在计算，这些人到底值不值得他信任。“格雷德”这个名字和它的所在地只是他无意间听到的事——格雷德，光明派五大家族之一，他不知道这是不是个好去处，但真的没什么多余的选项够他挑选，他孤注一掷的豪赌能给他带来想要的结果吗？如果他赌输了怎么办？不管怎么说，至少自己的手里还有活命的筹码，而这些人无法拒绝他。

褐发男孩见托马斯半天没有说话，向旁边的金发男孩投去疑问的视线，得到后者一个肯定的点头后从沙发上起身，走到托马斯身边，目光落在他身后的小孩上。

他无视托马斯要吃人似的目光，蹲下身，看着那个小孩：“你好，我的名字叫盖里，你能告诉我你叫什么吗？”

小孩怯生生地看着他，往托马斯身后躲了躲：“我不能对汤米以外陌生人说我的名字。”

盖里像听不见他说什么似的，伸手把小孩儿拽了出来，意外地没遭到多少抵抗。托马斯紧紧握着拳头，指甲掐进肉里去，却没有阻止。

小孩儿皱起眉头来：“汤米，我好难过。”托马斯看着盖里的手掌处微微发光，他的眼神一下子烧起火来，整个人像颗小炮弹一样冲出去，给了盖里一拳。而盖里完全不明所以。

“他还只是个孩子，你怎么敢！”他的胸口起伏不平，还没顺过来这口气他就被盖里压到墙壁上，男孩的气息全面地笼罩了他。

“看看这下你还愿不愿意说实话。”盖里嘴角有血，他的两只手牢牢地禁锢着托马斯，一股光流在他们的相接处形成，如果一定要形容那看起来像什么的话，那就像盖里在吸食托马斯的能量。这印证了托马斯的猜测，盖里是个驱淫妖，是淫妖的天敌。

托马斯冷笑一声，“那可不一定。”他非但没有挣脱盖里的钳制，反而凑上去，给了盖里一个货真价实的“吻”。不是那种情侣之间的吻，当然。淫妖可以通过接吻吸取别人的能量，盖里并不知道托马斯的淫妖能力有多强，而且托马斯非常、非常饥饿。盖里还没有反应过来，就已经完全陷入了托马斯的控制之下，他的两只手松开了托马斯，但托马斯没有放开他，而是捧着他的脸更加忘情地“进食”——

直到另外两个男孩强行把他从盖里身上剥除下来。

过了半分钟盖里才缓过神来，他惊魂未定地看着托马斯，几乎要对他破口大骂。

“够了。”抓着托马斯一只手臂的黑发男孩说，“这些不该是一个求助的人的举动。”他握着托马斯的力道很大，“如果你不信任我们，何必找到这里来。为了那个孩子，你也应该告诉我们一切。”

托马斯一下子语塞起来。

那两个男孩放开了他，坐回原处，连盖里也一脸不甘的坐了回去。两个女孩递给他一条毛巾，让他也坐了下来。他的弟弟跑到他身边，缩到他的怀里。

“我叫米诺，那家伙叫纽特，”黑发男孩——或者说是米诺看出托马斯的防备，决定说点什么能消解这一点，“她们是特蕾莎和布兰达。这样能不能让你放松一点？”

知道名字并没有什么帮助，但软化的态度让托马斯放松不少。

他深吸一口气。

“是的，我就是那个淫妖。”他说。

“从暗王手里逃跑的？”盖里问。

“是的。”托马斯面色沉痛，似乎是不愿意回忆起来逃跑之前的日子。

“这么问也许多余，但为什么逃跑？”特蕾莎说。

“我十六岁了，”托马斯慢吞吞地说，“而我还是个处子。”

“十六岁的处子淫妖？”布兰达惊讶地睁开眼睛。淫妖通常在青春期觉醒，并且由于他们进食的需要，很难在十六岁前还维持处子之身。

“如果我不跑出来的话，”托马斯的声音颤抖，“他——暗王——很快就会对我进行初拥。”他痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“这是我想像的那种初拥吗？”盖里惊讶地问，“我以为这是对吸血鬼才有的。”

“大部分情况是，”纽特解释道，“淫妖觉醒后四处获得能量，他们的第一次交配就是初拥，但这对他们的生理情况没什么影响，也不是什么身份的象征，所以这个概念在他们眼里并不重要。”

“但你是一个十六岁的处子淫妖，我猜初拥之后，暗王也将是你唯一的‘食物’来源。这会让他对你的影响力无可比拟。”米诺接着纽特的话说下去。但他还是有不明白的地方，淫妖的能力在于短暂的心灵操控，如果把他们吸人精气就能致人死亡也算上能力——但海妖更擅长心灵控制，能杀人的异种也多的是，培养一个自己的专属淫妖又有什么用处呢。

“所以我没有别的选择。”托马斯缓缓地说。

“这小孩子又是谁？”盖里撇撇嘴，他还不明白为什么碰一下这个小孩托马斯就跟他拼了命。

“他是我的弟弟，你们可以叫他梅泰克（Mietek，Mieczyslaw的昵称），”托马斯紧了紧自己的怀抱，“他是个已经觉醒的淫妖。”

这下连纽特都惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“他多大？”

“九岁。”托马斯说。

“所以这就是原因，”盖里双手摊在空中，“我他妈怎么知道这么小的孩子能是个觉醒的淫妖，他能力太弱了，我才不小心伤害到他。”没有人理他。

“我从没见过这么早就觉醒的淫妖。”特蕾莎惊叹道，眼睛里的光芒让托马斯觉得他们有希望留下来。

接着他就被泼了一盆冷水，“这不足以说服我们让你们留下来，”纽特说，“我知道你们的处境艰难，但光明派和黑暗派和平了很久。我们不能冒着开战的风险收留你们。”

拒绝在托马斯的意料之中，但他还是难以抵挡内心的失望。他要拿出最后的救命筹码了。

“我知道格雷德有人受了伤，”他顿了顿，“我听到的，从暗王那里。”

“从来没有和平，”一字一句，“战争一直存在。”

“那又如何？”纽特皱眉。

“如果我说，我能治好他——”

“你说‘治好’是什么意思。”纽特和托马斯对视，两个人的目光在空气中噼里啪啦地冒着火花。

托马斯没有回答他，而是轻柔地放下怀中的幼弟，走到盖里身边。盖里发射性地抬手挡住他，被托马斯捉住手腕，一股橙色的暖光从托马斯的指尖流出，化进盖里的手臂。他被托马斯短暂地控制了，任由后者摆布。

而托马斯并不是想攻击他，他的嘴唇印在盖里的唇角，不过片刻，盖里被他的拳头打出的淤血就消失了，完好如初。

“该死，”米诺低声骂了一句，“这就是他要初拥你的理由，对不对？”

托马斯沉默。剩下的人也明白了过来，托马斯拥有治愈的能力，如果暗王持续用自己的力量浇灌他，他就像是吸血鬼的血奴一样，变成了暗王的专属能量库，只能由他喂食，也只能治愈他。

“我知道那个人是被暗王所伤，普通的治愈异种对这样的伤害起不到作用，”托马斯接着解释道，“在此之前我的大部分能量来源都是暗王，所以只要得到足够的补充，我就可以治好他，像刚才一样。”

所有的人都看向纽特，像是等着他发话。

“准备好吧，”纽特听完托马斯的话，果断地起身，“你要治好的人，是我的妹妹。索尼娅。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 一个预告，Intro(下)基本全是肉（。至于何时写出来……请大家多多给我反馈！【哭着


End file.
